


Sin Razón, ni Rima

by renysen



Series: Spin-offs de ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña? [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off another story, Emotional Manipulation, Failed Manipulation, Infidelity, Legal Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Paternity test, Post Mpreg, Quién llamó a la cigüeña, Sappy Ending, suicide threat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: Era tan extraño ver crecer a su hija y como ella reaccionaba a ser atendida por su padre, si no supiera la verdad pensaría que su hija instintivamente sabía que era Viktor. Todo el mundo, hasta Viktor, pensaba que ella era producto de una inseminación, y a Yuuri le agradaba eso.





	1. Mi Pequeña Noa

-Aquí viene la persona que estabas esperando- escuchó la voz de Sara mientras entraba con un carrito.

Sara se acercó y con cuidado la sacó del cuñero para entregársela. Traía puesto el bebecrece más bonito que pudo comprarle, era tan pequeña y arrugada. Su piel era blanquita como el de su padre pero ese era el único rasgo definitivo que podía notársele.

-Es mucho más blanca de lo que pensé que sería.- Comentó Anya que andaba revísando a las nuevas madres junto con Chris, -Tiene un color saludable. Qué extraño, yo pensé que los japoneses nacían amarillos.-

-En cualquier caso, Yuuri. Tienes a una niña muy fuerte y saludable. No te preocupes sobre como se ve ahora, aún le falta crecer un poco. Ya con el tiempo va a tener sus rasgos definitivos.- Chris comentó junto a un recordatorio de no asustarse cuando le cambíe el pañal.

Tenerla consigo era maravilloso aunque fuese extraño no reconocer ningún rasgo suyo en ella. Su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo lo llenaba de vértigo, de un amor inigualable y quería gritar a los cielos que llegó su hermoso regalo.

Viktor llegó al más rato y le dío indicaciones de cómo agarrarla, darle de beber y qué cuidados tener con ella. Fue tan hermoso que sentía la necesidad de pedirle fotos con su hija y con él bajo el pretexto de tomarle una foto desde otro ángulo.

Se veían tan bien juntos. Sería la única foto que tendrían ambos juntos y, por ello, sería tan especial. Tomó varias fotos para asegurarse que saliese bien y desistió sólo una vez que ella comenzó a pedir que la alimenten.

-¿Has pensado cómo va a llamarse la pequeña?- Viktor le preguntó.

Se sonrojó, apenado, -Aún no tiene nombre. Yo quería... necesitaba ver sus ojos antes de nombrarla.-

-Sé que encontrarás uno adecuado para ella.- Acarició su cabecita antes de marcharse y le regaló un espléndida sonrisa que, en lugar de alegrarlo, se entristeció. Sin embargo, eso también fue algo inspirador.

Si todo seguía bien, en dos día podría ir a registrarla bajo ese nombre y llevarla a casa consigo. Iba a tener que regresar para sus controles con Viktor pero desde ese momento para adelante, ella sería suya y sólo suya. Tendría que arreglárselas para limpiar el desorden que dejó a la hora de irse, desempolvar, entre otras cosas, pero era lo de menos.

~*~

Fue en su último día en el hospital cuando los ojos de su hija cambiaron de color.

Noa. "Nuestro amor". Noa Nikiforov Katsuki. Noa Katsuki.

Era un buen nombre, después de todo ella era producto de una noche de amor entre sus padres. Claro, que no era lo mismo que el amor entre sus padres pues ese fracasó hace mucho; por más de que Yuuri aún lo amara. Noa sería el amor puro de un momento que duraría para siempre en ella.

Tenía los kanji de "nuestro" y "amor" pero era un nombre casi internacional.

Sus ojos, los ojos de Noa, eran del mismo color que los de Yuuri.

-Noa Katsuki.- Viktor lo pronunció, casi saboreando las palabras. -Es un buen nombre, ¿tiene algún significado?-

Yuuri no había pensado en que responder pero la respuesta vino a él más rápido que si lo hubiera practicado. -Ella es el amor de mi vida. El amor que nos tengamos será mi mayor tesoro.-

Aquellos ojos color a cielo de verano se humedecieron, esa sonrisa quebrada que apenas contenía lo conmovido que lo había puesto esa confesión le aseguraba que el padre de su hija aprobaba del nombre que había elegido. -Tiene mucha suerte de tener un madre que la ame tanto.-

~*~

Fue muy difícil para Yuuri regresar a casa, por días trabajaba para mantener limpia la casa. Lavar, planchar, cocinar y cuánto más tareas se presentasen, como atender a Noa durante las madrugadas. Kenjirou y su papá fueron inútiles en sus intentos de ayudar, y solo Seung Gil fue capaz de ayudar a Yuuri en las cosas importantes.

Así pasó tres meses, casi sin rastros de Viktor salvo sus controles y definitivamente sin Anya. Chris había tomado su lugar para la suerte de Yuuri, después de que Chris y Viktor decidieran no quitarle el útero y Anya pidiera ya no tratarlo.

Era tan extraño ver crecer a su hija y como ella reaccionaba a ser atendida por su padre, si no supiera la verdad pensaría que su hija instintivamente sabía que era Viktor. Todo el mundo, hasta Viktor, pensaba que ella era producto de una inseminación, y a Yuuri le agradaba eso.

Si no fuera por su sonrisa de corazón, no habría manera de decir que ella era la hija de Viktor. La primera vez que ella lo hizo durante su control con Viktor, Yuuri no dudó en pedir que Viktor hiciera la misma cara para tomarles una foto juntos. ¿Qué habrá pensado Viktor? Nunca le dijo nada sobre ello y Yuuri dejó que así siguiera.

Fue una sorpresa que Mila, Yurio y su esposo se apareciesen por Hasetsu una semana después.

-¿Kobuta-chan?- Yuuri se volteó de las verduras que estaba eligiendo para ver a Yurio acompañado por Mila y un alfa de porte serio.

-¿Yurio? ¿Mila? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Fue un gran gozo verlos de nuevo a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se habían ido.

Yurio estaba por golpearlo en el pecho, hasta que notó que allí estaba Noa durmiendo en su canguro. La cara del rubio estalló en emoción al ver a su pequeña.

-¡Cerdo, era verdad entonces que tienes una hija! ¡Muéstramela!- Yurio se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionar a la pequeña Noa que lo miraba curiosa también.

Los ojos de rubio se enternecieron, -Oh, es tan pequeña y se parece tanto a ti.-

Mila se acercó también y ambos pusieron cara de embobados cuando estornudó. -¡Qué bueno por tí, puerquito!- Mila lo felicitó.

-¿Y tu pareja? ¿No está aquí para ayudarte o está trabajando?- Preguntó Yurio, mirando a los alrededores.

-No tengo pareja. Mi pequeña es solo mía.- Explicó Yuuri sonriéndole a Noa quién levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mientras conversaban.

-Anya dijo que era del nugget.- Mila tenía una cara de confundida que adoptó Yurio también.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. -Pues, se equivoca. Kenjirou es sólo el padrino de mi hija.-

-Hablando de parejas. Cerdo, te presento a mi Beka. Él y yo nos casamos hace unos años. - Yuuri le dio la mano y lo saludó. Pensar que Yurio ya se casó.

Se pusieron al día con varios temas, y lo ayudaron a llevar las cosas a casa. Las condiciones de su casa eran realmente vergonzosas con la cantidad de polvo y desorden de su hogar, Mila y Yurio acordaron venir a cuidar de Noa mientras Yuuri limpiaba su hogar para que pudiera descansar más.

La idea de ellos era de construir un salón de belleza en Hasetsu, lo cual haría de su estadía permanente. Yuuri no quería pensar que tomaba ventaja de su amistad y cariño, pero sentía que le entraba la depresión postparto.

La causa de su depresión era Viktor, quien chequeaba a su hija cada semana. No sentía que tenía el derecho de hablar con Viktor, de mirarle a los ojos siquiera. No había exactamente motivo para hablarle, Viktor nunca sabría que Noa es suya con solo mirarla. Él seguiría con su vida y se iría al finalizar su contrato, se casaría con esa bruja y dejaría a Yuuri propiamente atrás.

Pero Yuuri...

Él aún lo amaba con todo su corazón. No había fibra suya que no le perteneciese a su alfa. Cada sonrisa, cada gesto amable, cada alusión a su romance juvenil, cada broma que compartían, lo enternecían y lo llenaban de tanto amor.

Debía decirle, aclararle, lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces. Por lo menos, podía hacer eso. Yuuri nunca le fue infiel, y Viktor debía saber lo que realmente pasó ese día.

Debía hacerlo, pero también necesitaba ayuda profesional por si todo terminaba mal. Sin duda su depresión empeoraría si Viktor rechazara su explicación o simplemente lo tratara como algo sin importancia.

Decidió hacer una cita con el psicólogo en el hospital de Hasetsu, para no tener que llevar a Noa hasta Nagasaki; era muy pronto para exponerla a tanto estrés del transporte público. No se sentía cómodo llevándola al mercado, mucho menos a otra provincia.

Programó una cita con un psicólogo omega cuyo nombre no le sonaba familiar. Si iba a sincerarse en sus citas (por más de que no mencionará el nombre de Viktor), necesitaba que esa persona no sea alguien que lo conociera personalmente, o peor, fuera chismosa.

No necesitaba más problemas, ya era suficiente que medio Hasetsu se preguntara de quién era su hija.

Hizo su cita por teléfono, se arropó con todo lo que podría necesitar su hija en una vieja mochila que llevaba durante el colegio y se dirigió al hospital para su cita con Noa en su cangurito.

Durante el camino andaba cabeceando, no podía con el sueño; Noa lo había tenido despierto hasta el amanecer y nadie podía socorrerlo hasta la tarde, felizmente su bebita ya tenía un horario durante las mañanas donde dormía lo que no dormía en las noches. Por esa razón, Yuuri no se preocupó por su bebita durante el viaje pero tenía que estar super pendiente de llegar bien a su destino.

Se puso a esperar su turno tranquilo, pero Noa comenzó a removerse en sus brazos ni bien se sentó a esperar su turno. Al no poder parar su berrinche, fue a dar vueltas al hospital para que Noa se tranquilizara, pero al regresar le avisaron que debía esperar al final del horario de atención para ser atendido pues había perdido su turno.

Sin más, se sentó por fin con su cachorrita ya tranquila, listos para esperar.

~*~

Viktor caminó por los pasillos con su mente en varios problemas del hospital. Habían quejas contra Anya en su escritorio que administración le había pasado  como copia del libro de reclamaciones. Algunas eran quejas de su comportamiento, su profesionalismo, de su falta de cuidado con la salud de las madres y exámenes innecesarios, era extremadamente preocupante.

Habrían auditorias con ella para que explique bien su lado de la historia, su fundamento y si ella no podía contestar apropiadamente entonces se le daría de baja o no se le renovaría el contrato. Viktor sabía cual de ellos esperaba Anya. Ella ya había dado a conocer sus deseos de regresar a Moscú.

Debía pasar por el área de Calidad de Servicio, hablar con Chris que era el encargado del área de ginecoobstetricia y con sus jefes para coordinar la fecha de las auditorias. Todo sería mucho más fácil si simplemente la despedía pero necesitaba su ayuda, faltaban manos en casi todos los servicios.

Sus ojos vieron a algo o alguien por la comisura de sus ojos que lo hizo parar, en el centro de un grupo de enfermeras había una bebita muy familiar. Era Noa.

-Buenos días, señoritas, ¿y ésta pequeña? Es la hija del Sr. Katsuki si no me equivoco.- Saludó, inclinándose a ver a la cachorra que estaba irritada con la falta de su madre.

-Doctor, buenos días.- Saludó una de ellas, -El Sr. Katsuki está ahora con el Dr. Fernández. La pequeñita no dejaba que mamá hablará tranquilamente con el doctor así que la estamos cuidando un ratito.-

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y el Dr. Fernández salió en ese momento de su oficina. -Viktor,- saludó el psicólogo, -¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, bien. Pasando por aquí ví a mi pequeña pacientita y paré a saludarla.- Explicó señalando a la pequeña Noa en brazos de una de las enfermeras. El Dr. Fernández se sonrió, -Esa pequeña tiene tan cansado a mami que, ni bien salió su hija del cuarto, quedó inconsciente.-

Viktor sentía que tenía un comezón interno por Yuuri.

El Dr. Fernández volteó a su enfermera, -Prográmale una cita para después de horario en ésta semana. Me da pena que no hayamos podido conversar en absoluto, después de darle tiempo para calmar a la bebita más temprano.-

Viktor sentía que su corazón no aguantaría si no pudiese hacer algo para ayudar a Yuuri de alguna manera. Entró junto con el Dr. Fernández para ver al hermoso omega dormido en su asiento, era tan bello que Viktor deseaba acunarlo a su pecho y cuidar de él. No era su lugar, pero era el lugar que más deseaba.

Viktor lo sacudió, -Yuuri,- su bello durmiente seguía durmiendo, -Yuuri,- el omega llamó su nombre y sonrió pero no despertó. Viktor se volteó donde el psicólogo que le devolvió una mirada curiosa, -Yuuri, despierta.-

Yuuri no reaccionaba además de murmurar su nombre, el de su hija y palabras sin sentido. -Lo llevaré a mi oficina para que duerma lo que necesite.- Viktor se pronunció, no tenía el corazón para despertarlo.

El Dr. Fernández tenía una sonrisa amplia y pícara, -Creo que lo que necesita es más que eso, pero lo que tu digas, jefe.-

Viktor lo miró mal pero ayudó a Yuuri a sus pies y lo llevó a su oficina con pasos inestables. Sacó su colcha y lo acomodó allí para que descanse.

Las enfermeras llevaron a Noa al área de neonatología donde la cuidarían para él como favor especial, mientras llevaba a Yuuri a su oficina. Era tan extraño y reconfortante tenerlo en un área que le perteneciese. Mirar su cara dormida, poder aspirar su aroma, tocar su piel, sentir su calidez, cuidar de él; había extrañado tanto a Yuuri.

Le sacó los lentes con cuidado, disfrutando de aquel movimiento de sus ojos bajo sus párpados, su suspiro y acomodamiento entre las sabanas. Yuuri era sin duda la persona más hermosa que había conocido.

Quiere besarlo.

Quiere descaradamente olvidar toda moral, borrar las líneas entre lo correcto e incorrecto, lanzarse a sus deseos sin culpa, pero ¿cómo sería él capaz de decir con convicción moral que ama a Yuuri habiendo tomado ventaja de él?

El deseo era tan fuerte, sin embargo.

Tocar su piel, suave y cálida, estrujarla...

Una ola de deseo sexual lo invadió. Debía salir de la habitación. La tentación de ir contra sus principios era muy grande y Yuuri era capaz de hacerle perder todo control sobre sí mismo. Nunca había sido tan difícil cerrar una puerta o tan horrible escuchar tal cerrarse.

Su piel todavía vibraba con deseo de tocar y sentir a Yuuri. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a neonatología, si había algo de lo que debía tomar ventaja era el ser médico de Noa, podía tener a aquella bendición en sus brazos todo el día hasta que su mamá despierte (siempre y cuando no esté revisando a ningún paciente). ¡Moría por tener a esa ternurita en sus brazos de nuevo!

Chris estaba en neo cuando llegó, en sus brazos tenía a Noa quien lloraba. Viktor rápidamente se acercó y la tomó de los brazos de Chris para acunarla a su pecho. -Chris, ¿qué está pasando?-

Su amigo le entregó a la bebé con cuidado y algo de vergüenza, -Quería ver a la cachorrita de tu cerdito pero al parecer no soy de su agrado.-

Presionó un beso en la frente de Noa, quien se removía en sus brazos. La intensidad de sus gritos bajó al rato de tenerla contra su pecho, él la meció y le susurró pequeñas oraciones para calmarla. Al poco rato, ella lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojitos marrones mientras chupaba de su manita.

Era tan hermosa.

Podía ver a Chris sacando su celular para tomar fotos y se lo permitió sin palabra, él también quería fotos con ésta pequeña. Quería cuidar de ella, recibirla en su oficina todos los días, cubrirle las heridas, sonarle la nariz, y atender hasta su más mínima molestia.

Le encantaba hasta cuando presionaba sus pequeñas manitas contra su cara para empujarlo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Viktor casi ni escuchaba o entendía lo que Chris intentaba decirle hasta que apareció de nuevo.

-Gracias, amigo. Lo usaré con responsabilidad.- Habló Chris con una lanzeta y un tubo de muestra para la recolección de sangre.

-¿Para qué necesitas mi sangre?- Le preguntó confundido.

-No es todos los días que uno encuentra un patólogo dispuesto a hacerte pruebas con reactivos extraños. Necesito sangre con la cual comparar la mía.- Chris le lanzó una sonrisa pícara que le estiraba la cara.

Viktor aceptó derrota y le facilitó la extracción.

Tener a Noa tranquila hasta que culminara el proceso fue más difícil pero por suerte todavía era pequeña y después de acomodarla contra su pecho podía reclinarse para darle estabilidad y liberar un lado de su cuerpo.

Chris no demoró nada en hacer la maniobra y salió casi volando al laboratorio. Ese chiflado. Ya se arrepentirá de no pasar éstas horas con Noa mientras mami seguía dormido, pero bueno, a diferencia de Viktor, Chris podía visitar a Yuuri a su casa cuando quisiese.

-Tu mamá es muy malo conmigo, Noa.- Le susurró. Inmediatamente se sintió mal, no era culpa de Yuuri que Viktor no pudiese superarlo. Noa tampoco merecía que Viktor le reclamase por la situación entre él y su madre.

-¿Sabías que, hace mucho tiempo, tu mamá y yo eramos enamorados?- Le narra a la pequeña en sus brazos, su voz un susurro, -Yo solía soñar con tenerlo como madre de mis hijos. Tal vez, en otra vida, tú hubieras sido mi hija.- Suspiró y éste hizo que su fleco se alzara y bajara lo cual le sacó una risa a la pequeña Noa.

Los ojos de Viktor se quedaron fijos en la sonrisa de ella. Aquella sonrisa en forma de corazón que lo caracterizaba se encontraba también en ella. Su corazón latía fuerte. Tenía tantas dudas...

No podía hacer una prueba de paternidad sin el consentimiento de Yuuri, pero moría por saber quién era el suertudo de mierda que terminó dándole su semilla a Yuuri para tener su hija. ¿Quién le había heredado a Noa esta sonrisa? ¿A quién consideró Yuuri digno de él?

-¿No te gustaría ser mi hija, Evi?- ¿Evi? No sabía porqué había dicho eso. Noa lo miró y balbuceo sin comprender. De cualquier manera, sonrió. -Tristemente ninguno de los dos podemos decidir sobre eso. Esa es decisión de mami.-

La llevó consigo a varias áreas administrativas del hospital hasta que Noa comenzó a sentir hambre. Tenían que regresar a donde Yuuri dormía, pero Viktor no quería regresar, si Yuuri despertaba iba a llevarse a Noa y Viktor no la vería hasta su próximo control.

Chris lo alcanzó en el pasillo. Su cara estaba sonriente, aunque seria. -Viktor, ¿me das un momento para hablar contigo? Noa está contigo, mucho mejor.-

Viktor se quedó extrañado. Tenía un tono que no ubicaba y papeles en su mano que muy posiblemente eran del examen de sangre que Chris le había sacado para jugar. Se preguntaba qué había descubierto.

Chris le alcanzó los papeles. Sólo con leer la primera línea, se giró a ver a Chris. Pasó a la última página y leyó con detenimiento. Fue a la primera, después a la última de nuevo. Sentía que temblaban sus manos, -¿Es esto una broma?- preguntó. -¿Es esto una __maldita__  broma? ¡Chris!-

-No es una broma.- Le confirmó el suizo. -Noa es tuya.-

En sus manos se arrugaban los papeles, las palabras ‘Prueba de Paternidad’ encabezando la prueba con un resultado positivo, vinculando irreversiblemente los nombres de Viktor Nikiforov con Noa Katsuki.


	2. La Mejor Defensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor vs Anya, ¿quién ganará?

Yuuri despertó con algo de sueño pero tenía mucha energía como para regresar a dormir. ¿Qué había pasado?

¡Noa! ¿Dónde estaba su hija?

Se levantó y miró alrededor. Era la oficina de Viktor. Lo reconocía por aquella vez que Viktor le prestó una camisa después de haber consumido esa horrible cosa que la bruja le hizo tomar.

Dio una vuelta al cuarto, pero al no ver nada de ayuda o que le diera alguna idea sobre la mente de Viktor, salió del cuarto.

Se topó con Sara que le dijo que su hija se encontraba en Neo con Viktor, fue corriendo a aquella área y llamó a la puerta. Una enfermera a quién él no reconocía, lo atendio. -Disculpe, estoy buscando al Dr. Nikiforov. Él tiene a mi hija. ¿Está aquí?-

-Ah si, Sr. Katsuki, el Dr. Nikiforov lo está esperando.- Le respondió ella, -Espere aquí, ya sale.-

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza aunque consientemente supiera que no había razón por la cual preocuparse. Sus manos transpiraban y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Viktor salió al poco rato.

Él andaba felizmente cargando a Noa quien reía hermosamente en sus brazos, ambos tenían sus boquitas de corazon a plena vista y era una visión tan perfecta... -¡Yuuri!- saludó el alfa.

Viktor andaba inusualmente contento y Noa en sus brazos andaba contagiada de su humor porque no dejaba de balbucear. -¿Cómo descansaste? ¿Ya te sientes bien? Estoy por irme a casa, si quieres puedo dejarte en tu casa.-

Yuuri no sabia ni qué decir. Viktor estaba tan entusiasmado que Yuuri sentía que era un huracán de acción, de emociones y sus palabras se atoraban en su boca. Con una mirada, como aquella que le daba cuando eran jóvenes donde lo miraba con tanta seguridad, tanta transparencia y tanta expectativa que Yuuri no podía sino decir que si.

Así terminó Yuuri en el carro de Viktor con Noa en sus brazos, música suave provocándole sueño a la pequeña Noa y ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro hablando de pequeñas cosas.

-...Y pensé,- relató Viktor, -Noa se vería hermosa con un kimono para bebés, ¿no crees?-

-Está muy chiquita para un kimono, Viktor, pero no le quito que suena hermoso.- Yuuri ya se imaginaba todas las posibles combinaciones de ropa para su bebita. Tristemente no había dinero para tales lujos y su hija usaría lo que le comprase aunque sea de segunda.

Era bonito hablar de nuevo con Viktor, escucharlo emocionarse y proponer ideas extrañas para que Yuuri se ría. Su pecho se le cerraba ante pensar en como Viktor pensaba en su cachorrita así sea de casualidad, cosas que le gustaría comprarle, lo que le podría servir a Yuuri para cuidar de ella, y cosas como esas, Yuuri andaba cada cierto rato teniendo que decirle que no lo compre.

Parecían una familia de verdad.

El viaje parecía muy corto. Lleno de risa, divertidas anécdotas, malos chistes y de Viktor lentamente consiguiendo que Yuuri le prometa salidas para varias cosas casi sin que éste se de cuenta de ello.

-Te juro, sabían casi tan bien como los udon de tu mamá.- Viktor vehemente defendía.

Yuuri se mofó de aquella insinuación, -Los udon de mi mamá eran una receta casera. Aunque tuvieran la receta, nadie tiene el mismo sazón que mi mamá.-

Viktor lo miró dudoso, -Tendremos que ir a comprobarlo entonces, pero no te pongas terco. Si se parece al de tu mamá tienes que admitirlo, sino no hay gracia de irlo a probar.-

-Claro que diré si son iguales o no- Yuuri insistió, -No soy tan terco. Puedo aceptar que hay comidas con sazones similares a los de mi mamá.-

-Bien. Entonces no vale tratar de safarse de nuestra salidas, ¿entiendido?- Viktor presionó con una sonrisa mofa.

-¡Que no voy a cancelar nuestras salidas! ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene que ver con que sea terco o no!- Yuuri insistió en tono bajo para no despertar a Noa.

Viktor lo miró incrédulo.

A Yuuri se le bajó la ira con esa mirada, porque si estaba siendo terco técnicamente. -Además está bien una que otra salida conmigo, pero ya son como cinco cosas que me has hecho prometerte. Ni aunque fuese una prometida comprensiva, yo no aguantaría que mi futuro esposo estuviese saliendo con su ex.-

-Nosotros estamos separados. Yo no tengo intenciones de continuar con ella.- Viktor dijo cortante, su voz como el hielo. Era una voz que Yuuri nunca había escuchado de Viktor. -Además, no es como si estuviesemos haciendo las mismas travesuras que cuando estabamos en el colegio.-

Su voz juguetona tranquilizó a Yuuri, quién rió un poco con el comentario, -¿Y qué nuevas travesuras estaríamos haciendo?-

Los ojos de Viktor brillaban, y era una expresión tan hermosa que Yuuri sentía que otra vez se enamoró del ruso. Era imposible escapar y hasta cierto punto se daba cuenta del agujero en el cual Viktor lo estaba metiendo pero sentía que a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, esta vez tenía esperanza.

Viktor era muy correcto.

Si él decía que se había separado de Anya, Yuuri le creía. No haría la tontería de creer que con haberse separado era el fin de aquella relación pero por lo menos sabía que no estaba metiéndose entre dos amantes.

El viaje realmente fue muy corto. Hablar con Viktor siempre es una experiencia que disfruta. Él es una persona tan linda, que lo conoce y lo respeta, donde se sienten tan tranquilos uno con el otro que pueden fastidiarse con confianza y compartir experiencias sin tener miedo a ser juzgado.

-Yuuri,- Viktor llama ni bien estacionan frente a su casa, -¿puedo dejar algo en tu casa? Es algo pesado y el lugar donde lo tengo que dejar está cerca de aquí. En unos días lo tengo que entregar, pero no tengo lugar donde tenerlo. ¿Me lo cuidas?-

Ante aquellos ojos azules, le era imposible negarse. -Pero, ¿qué planeas dejarme?-

Yuuri no imaginaba que una caja de vasos de cristal se encontraran dentro de la maletera. No había escuchado nada durante el viaje, pero también sus oídos estaban tan fijos en lo que Viktor le dijese que podría haber habido otra persona en el carro con ellos y Yuuri ni caso.

-Viktor, ¿para qué necesitas tantos vasos?- Yuuri preguntó mientras entraban a la casa. Era una cosa de otro mundo que Viktor esté entrando a su casa con una caja de vasos que planeaba recoger en otro momento, ¿desde cuándo habían recuperado la confianza y familiaridad para que se sienta cómodo con el otro?

-Eran vasos que utilizamos para el brindis en la clausura del congreso sobre Depresión Posparto, también en la ceremonia de relevo de la dirección del hospital, entre otros eventos. Realmente le pertenecen al antiguo director pero nos lo dejó hasta que podamos conseguir otros. Ya con la situación actual del hospital podemos invertir en nuestra propia ornamentación.- Viktor explicó animadamente.

-Bueno,- Viktor dijo dejando la caja en dónde Yuuri le indicara, -regresaré pronto.-

-Viktor...- Yuuri llamó acercándose al alfa con pasos tímidos, -yo... hay algo que yo...-

Viktor guardó silencio, los años que pasaron juntos seguro le habían enseñado que la mejor manera de conseguir que Yuuri dijera algo difícil era permitir que su momento de confianza se quebrantara.

No era tan fácil como eso, Yuuri necesitaba decirle algo que no había forma que Viktor lo tome de buena manera. Tenía la suerte de que Noa había salido a él y no a Viktor, pero su alfa tenía derecho a saber que tiene una hija y su hija merece un padre. Aún así, no quería ganarse el desprecio de Viktor.

-Yo... Aquella vez... Yo quería...- No había buena manera de comenzar esa oración. __Hola Viktor, disculpa pero mi hija es tu hija y me aproveché de ti para tenerla y cuando nació me dio miedito y no te dije nada porque no se parece a ti.__   _ _Me va a creer un acosador, violador y aprovechado.__

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto mientras Yuuri trataba de darle sentido a sus pensamientos y temores. Viktor parecía perder la esperanza de que dijese algo conforme pasaban los segundos.

Cuando ya Yuuri iba a decirle cualquier otra cosa, Viktor suspiró y le dio una sonrisa bella pero falsa, -Bueno, creo que ya se hace tarde. Lamento tener que irme antes de escuchar lo que tengas que decir, pero ¿qué te parece si regreso mañana y terminamos de hablar?-

Yuuri se moría por dentro ante aquella interrupción pero sentía algo de alivio. -Lo siento, Viktor.- Sentía que la culpa lo carcomía. Aún diciendo éstas palabras, sabía que no había perdón de lo soventé de dejar los días pasar sin decirle la verdad.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo. Será para mañana, Yuuri.- Pasó una mano por la mejilla de su omega, con aquel cariño que le recordaba sus tiempos de colegial y le sonrió con esa dulce boca de corazón.

Al verlo irse, había un pedazo de su corazón que había crecido. Ya se encontraba con algo más de confianza, algo más de fe y con esperanza que Viktor todavía le guardaba cariño. Tal vez... tal vez algo más que sólo cariño.

~*~

Viktor llamó de su celular al hospital ni bien salió de la casa de Yuuri.

-Miyamoto, ¿ya salieron los resultados del examen de sangre?- preguntó, mente regresando a aquellas pruebas que sostuvo en sus manos hace unas horas.

 

 

-¿Es esto una broma?- preguntó. -¿Es esto una __maldita__  broma? ¡Chris!-

-No es una broma.- Le confirmó el suizo. -Noa es tuya.-

En sus manos se arrugaban los papeles, las palabras ‘Prueba de Paternidad’ encabezando el documento. Miró la fecha en la que se realizaron las pruebas, -¿Cómo hiciste éstas pruebas? Están con fecha de hace tres semanas. ¿Cuándo tuviste la oportunidad de sacarnos muestras?-

Chris, por su parte, infló su pecho en orgullo, -Cuando estabas dormido y cuando Yuuri vino a su consulta.-

Viktor se preguntaba si en algún momento de su vida alguna vez ha sentido vergüenza por ser tan descarado, pero después recordó que no tendría aquel documento tan ansiado en su poder sin él y lo perdonó.

Miró los documentos detenidamente, leyendo oración tras oración. -¿Para qué era la sangre entonces?- Su atención perdido en la figura de... su hija y las hojas que lo confirmaban.

-Es para hacer un examen más específico. El examen de esputo es muy sensible para mi gusto, quiero que estemos seguros de los resultados. Necesitaras estos documentos para probar que es tuya legalmente.- Chris andaba serio, aunque su voz era cálida como siempre.

Noa era... Noa era suya...

Sentía lagrimas caer de sus ojos. Ella, su dulce princesa, era su hija. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan suertudo? Yuuri lo había elegido como padre de su hija. Ésta niña era suya y de Yuuri.

Noa comenzó a removerse en sus brazos, pequeña boquita liberando quejidos antes que soltara su primer llanto. Viktor saltó a la estación de enfermeras donde tenían las fórmulas para bebé, chequeando la temperatura se la dio.

Su mente ya no quería trabajar, pero sabía que habían varias cosas que debían cambiar y que Viktor de hoy en adelante se encontraría muy ocupado. Perfecto.

-Chris, ¿puedes avalar por la discreción del médico que realizó la prueba?- Viktor preguntó, mente corriendo por todas las diferentes acciones que debía realizar.

-Hice un ciego simple al dar los tubos de muestra, no salen con tu nombre o el de Noa, yo fui el que redactó el papel con sus nombres. Por eso falta el nombre del médico patólogo pero sí está mi firma. Estoy seguro de que si hablo con él puedo hacer que nos guarde el secreto.- Explicó el suizo, como siempre pensando en cómo hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Es un buen amigo.

Habían tantas cosas por hacer.

-Hablaré con Otabek. ¿Asumo que la prueba de sangre estará para mañana?-

-Sí. ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Viktor miró al regalo más grande que había recibido en la vida, a su dulce Noa que chupaba la leche del biberón sin saber del caos que reinaba en el corazón y la mente de su padre. Calculó el qué decir, su mente corría entre todo lo que tenía que hacer, -Primero, obtendré asesoramiento y después... después le daré mi apellido a mi hija.-

-¿Y Yuuri? ¿Se la vas a quitar?-

Viktor miró a su amigo, -¿Qué te hace pensar que no le daré también mi apellido a Yuuri? Pienso enamorarlo. Ésta vez, estoy decidido a hacerlo mío.-

 

 

-Si, jefe. Ya están los documentos que pidió Chris.- Contestó Miyamoto, ya en el presente.

-Gracias por su trabajo, Miyamoto. Por favor, recuerde que su posición exige discreción en el hospital. ¿No creo que tenga que recordarle eso, verdad?-

-No, jefe.-

Viktor se despidió y colgó la llamada. Marcó otro número.

-Hola.-

-Hola Otabek, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cuánto sabes de juicios de paternidad?- pidió, de la nada un sonido a golpe contra la pared sonó al otro lado del teléfono junto con unos pasos fuertes.

-¡Dime que el bebé de Katsudon es tuyo!- gritó Yurio cerca del teléfono.

Viktor no podía evitar sorprenderse, -¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-

-No trates de meterme el dedo a la boca, calvo de porquería. Noa tiene la misma sonrisa que tú y Katsudon mando a enmarcar una foto con ustedes dos. ¡A mi no me mientan!- Yurio como siempre tiene instintos muy buenos. Como le gustaría a Viktor tenerlos igual de buenos, quizás nunca hubiera entrado a ésta situación de ser así.

-Escúchenme muy bien ambos, especialmente tú, Yurio, necesito absoluta discreción sobre éste tema.- Su voz se tornó fuerte, -Lo cual significa que nadie va a ir a reclamarle a Yuuri y nadie va a darle la más mínima idea a Anya de lo que va a pasar. ¿Entendido?-

-¿Vas a terminar con ella?- Yurio apenas podía contener su emoción y Viktor piensa en lo irónico de sus palabras. __Esa boda nunca se va a dar, porque tu todavía amas a Katsudon.__

-Estoy en camino para hacer eso mismo.- Pensar que el gatito tenía razón. -Ésta parte puede ser innecesaria, pero quiero prever cualquier situación. Otabek, necesito también documentos que permitan el cambio de nombre de una menor... y...-

-Y...? - preguntó Yurio.

Viktor respiró profundamente y midió las ventajas y desventajas, -... y quiero que prepares documentos para demandarlo si se rehúsa.-

-¡VIEJO DE MIERDA!- Yurio gritó, -¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza, pedazo de animal!-

-No creo que sea necesario, pero no voy a permitir que me niegue a mi hija. Sabías que todavía no me ha dicho nada, me he enterado porque Chris es menos apegado a las reglas y la ética profesional que yo...- A pesar de su tono suave y tranquilo, su corazón se partía. Tenía una hermosa hija y su omega no pensaba si quiera en decírselo.

Recordó su conversación con Yuuri de hace unas horas y rezó; rezó porque Yuuri confesara la verdad sobre quién era el padre de Noa y planeó para hacerlo realidad aunque no lo confiese.

-Yura,- Otabek lo cayó, -a veces hay que ser algo despiadado para conseguir lo que realmente quieres. Viktor realmente quiere a Noa y a Yuuri, así que hará hasta lo que no quiere para asegurarse de poder quedarse sus lados.-

-Pero eso lo haría igual que ella.- Yurio mencionó, su voz suave y con ligero tono que alteraba su voz. Como si temiera decirlo. Sus ojos buscado tranquilidad en la cara de Otabek.

-Confía en mi.- Le dice a su omega. A Viktor, -Tendré todo listo.- Como siempre Otabek era la imagen de capaz y fuerte, Viktor daba gracias de tener tan buen cuñado.

-Esto está hasta el cuerno.- Se quejó Yurio y Viktor compartía la opinión.

~*~

Viktor saludó al entrar a su casa y dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta para una rápida salida. No había manera de que ésta conversación terminara de buena manera, -Anya, ¿estás en casa?-

Agudizó su oído para escuchar si había movimiento en la casa. Había un ligero sonido a movimiento sobre una colcha, una voz suave femenina habló, -¿Escuchaste algo?- Era Anya.

Un gemido fue su respuesta, una voz gutural sonó entonces, -Deben ser los vecinos, ni Chris ni Vitya regresan a casa hoy. Tu misma lo dijiste.- Esa voz era de Georgi.

En ningún momento le dijo Viktor a Anya que no venía a casa. Sólo se lo dijo a Chris cuando éste le preguntó. ¿Chris se lo habrá dicho?

Viktor permaneció en silencio. Claramente, estaban teniendo relaciones. Lo cual... ¿no sabía que Georgi estaba interesado de Anya de esa manera? Comenzaron otra vez a sus movimientos después de un momento, -Satisfáceme, Gosha. Demuéstrame cuánto me deseas.- La voz de Anya se entrecortaba con cada estocada y Viktor se sentía tan incómodo, por lo menos esto le ponía bien en claro que si Yuuri y él utilizaban ésta casa deberían usar el cuarto de sus padres pues el cuarto de Georgi no tenía aislamiento sonoro y se esuchaba muy bien lo que ellos dijesen.

No que no le encantara que Yuuri sea muy vocal a la hora de hacer el amor pero... Era incómodo someterse a escuchar a otras personas decir palabras (o escuchar sonidos) que eran aptas sólo en la intimidad con su pareja.

Sin embargo, esto ya le planteaba la mejor salida.

Esperó en la sala, buscando información en línea que le podría servir, inesperadamente habían muchos recuentos de situaciones similares en línea para ambas situaciones ‘qué hago si mi ex tiene un bebé y creo que es mío’ y ‘mi prometida me está engañando con mi primo’.

Uno pensaría que sería más difícil para algunos el hablar sobre malas relaciones con perfectos extraños, pero he aquí un sin fin de diferentes recuentos de situaciones similares.

Las palabras de Otabek sonaban en su cabeza fuertemente, ‘A veces debes ser algo despiadado para conseguir lo que realmente quieres’. Viktor tenía todas las cartas en su mano, ahora era hora de saber jugarlas.

-Viktor, qué sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías a trabajar en el hospital.- Vino la voz tranquila de Anya, su piel con un color rojizo de recién bañada.

Viktor ignoró aquella parte recriminante en la voz de Anya cuando hacía mención del hospital y sus frecuentes trasnochadas en su oficina, e indicó un asiento cerca de él para que ella se siente.

Ella lo miró algo desconcertada pero tomó asiento en el lugar indicado, -¿Qué pasa? Estas algo extraño. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-

Viktor hizo tripas corazón y comenzó, -Anya, quiero disculparme contigo.-

Su cara cambió completamente a una de sorpresa, -¿Disculparte?-

Asintió, -Si, te he tratado muy mal. Has sido una buena amiga durante nuestro tiempo juntos, comprensiva, amable y realmente creo que mereces más de lo que yo te he dado.-

Ella se ruborizó pero aún así tenía dudas marcadas en todas sus expresiones, -Si, tienes razón. No merezco como me has tratado como tu prometida. Espero que ahora si te comprometas a tratarme como se merece. ¡Qué bueno que hayas recapacitado, Viktor! Estoy feliz por ti y por nosotros.- Ella dijo entusiasmada.

-No, eso no es...- Trató de corregir.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que ya estarás más dispuesto a conversar sobre los preparativos de la boda. Yo estuve comprando...- Anya se dispuso a entrar en detalle.

-Anya, no nos vamos a casar.-

Hay un silencio que invade el cuarto ante aquella declaración, los ojos de ella se llenan de lagrimas pero ninguna cae, -Viktor, ¿estas bromeando, verdad? Tú me pediste ser tu esposa. Yo te seguí a otro país para apoyarte y ayudarte con tu planes. Incondicionalmente.- Ella se cubre la boca, atónita, -Yo sé que no hemos congeniado mucho desde que llegamos, pero eso ha sido porque tú no has puesto tu parte en la relación.-

Viktor inmediatamente se siente mal. Él sabe que Anya tiene toda la razón para estar molesta con él. -Anya, quiero poder explicarte mis motivos. Por favor.- El le toma las manos en las suyas, sosteniéndolas con suavidad y cuanto cariño pudiese.

-Tú has sido buena conmigo todos estos años, Anya, pero estos días yo... yo ya no te conozco. Tal vez nunca te conocí realmente.- Confesó. Su mente se sentía más clara desde que regresó a Hasetsu, en particular estos últimos días. Su cabeza ya no se encuentra alborotada con obligaciones, citas médicas, emergencias, casos pro bono, que su trabajo en el albergue de madres y orfanato.

-Todavía no es muy tarde, Viktor. Aún podemos intentarlo. Podemos irnos de aquí y comenzar nuestro noviazgo de nuevo.- Anya trató de persuadirlo y Viktor sabía que nunca podría hacer eso. Su hija vivía aquí, el amor de su vida vivía aquí y Hasetsu siempre será el lugar dónde su corazón resida.

Sacudió la cabeza, -Yo nunca puse el esfuerzo porqué supe que mi corazón no estaba en ello, y lo siento si... si te llevé a pensar lo contrario. Yo no te amo, Anya. Te lo dije en San Petersburgo pero sentía que debía darte algo a cambio de todo tu cariño y comprensión. Esa es la razón de porqué te pedí matrimonio.-

Anya sacudió la cabeza, -No necesitas amarme, Viktor.- Trató de decir, pero Viktor no permitiría que continuara con ello.

-Anya, ¡no! Yo no puedo seguir con ésta farsa. Te hago miserable, siempre estás molesta, te quieres ir de aquí, no puedo darte lo que quieres o necesitas para ser feliz. No quiero casarme contigo.- Ante aquella confesión, Viktor trató de transmitir lo que decía a Anya a través de su mirada. Mostrarle lo importante que era para él el no casarse y que no era culpa de ella.

En la cara de ella, no encontró entendimiento como muchas veces había visto. En cambio, vió como su corazón se rompía. Lagrimas cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas y comenzó a sollozar, -¿Todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo? ¿Burlándote de mi cariño y devoción?-

Viktor sacudía su cabeza con fuerza pero sus sollozos se volvían más fuertes. -No, Anya, no. Eso no es.-

La voz de Anya, se elevaba con conforme a que sus sollozos hacían menos comprensible sus palabras, -¿Acaso fue algo que hice? ¿Qué tiene Katsuki que yo no? ¿Porqué no puedo ser yo quien te haga feliz?- Sonaba tan triste, tan vulnerable ante aquella pregunta, pero Viktor no podía vacilar.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en su respuesta, -Él no tiene nada que hacer con esto, Anya. Esto es entre nosotros, no entre ustedes dos.-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡No me mientas, Viktor!- Ella tuvo que respirar para recuperar el aliento que perdió llorando. -Yo sé que quieres terminar conmigo para irte a ofrecer a ese japonés.-

Viktor no podía negarlo, porque era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer. -Como dije, esto no tiene que ver con él. Tiene que ver con nosotros.-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Georgi preguntó bajando del segundo piso. Viktor no puede evitar el fastidio que lo invade al ver a Georgi, quien sin duda se le eriza la piel al ver el escándalo que está haciendo la mujer que hace unos minutos estaba follando.

-Me está engañando con Katsuki.- Ella acusa apuntando a Viktor con el dedo. Georgi le lanzó una mirada de irritación, mientras iba al lado de Anya para consolarla.

Ella se lanza a sus brazos desconsolada. Georgi la miraba con compasión y atinaba a sobarle la espalda en consuelo. Si Viktor no supiera que hace unos momentos estaban en pleno acto, hubiera pensado en aquella acción como inocente pero sabiendo lo que sabía, no iba a permitir que ella saliera con aquellas acusaciones.

__‘A veces debes ser algo despiadado para conseguir lo que realmente quieres’_ _

-¡Yo no he engañado a nadie!- A esto, Viktor le lanzó de vuelta la mirada a Georgi quien no dejaba de juzgarlo. -No voy a casarme contigo, Anya. No porque te haya engañado, pero porque no congeniamos. Tú no eres la persona quién pensé que eras, y que me hagas teatro para obligarme a hacer las cosas que tú quieres hacer y siempre andas desapareciendo en Nagasaki.-

-¡Yo busco cosas para nuestra boda!- Grita ella, -Tu nunca estás en casa, siempre andas metido en el hospital. ¡Ni siquiera le has dado oportunidad a nuestra relación, pero ya quieres romperlo para irte a tirar a ese japonés que tanto quieres!-

Con eso, Viktor ya no aguanta aquella situación. Él es un adulto y no tiene que estar justificándose a repetición si alguien no desea escucharlo. -Si dice sabes tan bien lo que estoy tratando de hacer, porqué te torturas tanto insistiendo en una relación que te hace daño.-

-Yo soy una mujer que se respeta, Viktor, y no voy a dejar que pienses que puedes tratarme como quieras. ¡Yo te amo! Pero no por eso, voy a permitir que juegues conmigo e intentes hacer lo que quieras. ¡No voy a dar mi brazo a torcer! ¡Tu me pediste ser tu esposa, Viktor! ¿Realmente eres capaz de dejarme mal en frente de todos mi conocidos como la mujer que fue rechazada por su prometido? Qué cruel...-

__‘A veces debes ser algo despiadado para conseguir lo que realmente quieres’_ _

Viktor aspiró profundamente, -Lo que fue cruel, fue intentar convencerme de estar contigo sabiendo que no te amo,- Viktor dejó que eso último se oyera claramente antes de continuar, -pero aún más cruel sería continuar con este engaño.-

-No te amo, Anya.- dijo agotado, -Te valoro como mi amiga, pero ésta relación ha sido un error desde te metiste a mi cama durante uno de mis celos. Nunca debió ocurrir.-

Solo... solo quería terminar con la conversación. Ya no quería más tener que tratarla mal. Era una buena chica... simplemente debía buscarse a alguien más. Alguien que de verdad la quiera como merece. Alguien que no es Viktor.

-Entonces me mataré.-


	3. Un Golpe de Sentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y se cierra el telón.

Alzó la mirada incrédulo. _¿Qué?_  Ella salió de donde escondía la cara en la camisa de Georgi. Lo retaba con la mirada. Su hermosa cara se veía retorcida en enojo, sus ojos rojos y piel empapada con lagrimas creando una imagen de desafío.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Viktor? ¿Dejarás que me mate? Mi honor depende de nuestra relación. ¿Tan poco aprecias todos los años que te dediqué y me esforcé en hacerte feliz? ¿Tanto me odias?-

-Anya, ¿qué estás diciendo? No puedes decir cosas así.- le suplicaba Georgi.

-¡Callate!- le gritó a su primo, -¡No te entrometas! ¡Esto es entre Viktor y yo!-

Viktor sacudió la cabeza, ya su cabeza no daba para tanta cosa. No sabía que sentir. Sólo atinó a sacar el celular. -Aló, ¿Emergencias? Sí, tengo a una mujer que está amenazando en quitarse la vida. Me temo que podría ser un caso extremo de histrionismo. Puede que necesite atención psiquiátrica.-

-Viktor, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Georgi preguntó.

-¡Así es como me tratas! ¡Inhumano! Nunca pensé eso de ti, Viktor! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? ¿Acaso no te importo en lo absoluto?- Anya gritaba agarrando un cuadro de la mesa de la sala y lanzándosela a Viktor, Georgi la agarró para impedir que continué aquella acción.

-Para motivos de seguridad estamos grabando ésta conversación.- Mencionó la recepcionista y Viktor no pudo evitar la gratitud que invadia su cuerpo mientas miraba a Anya con mayor cautela. Listo para saltar si volvía a lanzarle algo.

-¡SUÉL-TA-ME!- Gritó, logrando soltar su brazo del agarre de Georgi a quien le dirigió una patada fuerte en la tibia.

Ante la distracción, ella se alejó de ellos -Me rehúso a ser humillada de ésta manera. La boda sigue en pie hasta que yo diga lo contrario. ¿No me dejarías en el altar o si, Viktor?- Salió disparada a la puerta.

Viktor rápidamente guardó su celular en su bolsillo pectoral y salió detrás de ella. Sus piernas eran más largos y tenía zapatos planos, a diferencia de Anya que tenía tacos y falda.

Se lanzó contra la puerta provocando que cualquier agarre de Anya se perdiese por completo, y se sujetó fuerte para aguantar los empujones, los agarres fuertes y afilados de las manos de Anya, y empellones que le proporcionaba en su afán de salir de la casa.

-Anya, ouch, por favor, Anya, no te vayas. Aún tenemos que hablar, no te puedes ir sin que resolvamos ésto.- Viktor trató, usando fuerza para sacar la mano de Anya de su cara, tratando de evitar que las uñas de ella no se le incrustaran en su piel. -Por favor, ésta relación nos hace daño. No quiero hacerte eso. Ni tú ni yo merecemos eso.-

-Tú eres el único que decidió eso. Como todo, siempre decides las cosas por tu cuenta, Viktor. Pues está vez no, yo no voy a terminar contigo. ¡No voy a permitir que me seas infiel con tu amante japonés!- lágrimas gruesas y enojadas bajaban de sus mejillas y su voz se encontraba jadeante mientras combatía los sollozos y los hipos para hablar. Realmente Viktor se sentía terrible de provocar esto en ella, fue un imbécil al pedirle matrimonio.

La memoria de Yuuri acunando a Noa a su pecho pocas horas después de nacida, le dio fuerza para seguir. Para asegurar que Anya le terminara para así abrir otro capítulo en su vida.

-No debí jugar con tus sentimientos, Anya. No debí pedirte matrimonio, sabiendo que no te amaba, pero...- Allí tuvo que aguantar el dolor cuando Anya jaló su cabello para sacarlo de la puerta. -Auu Anya, por favor, mi cabello. Me duele.-

-¿Tú qué te crees? ¿Qué a mi no me duele lo que me has hecho? Engañarme con Katsuki, yo sé que lo quieres más a él que a mi pero él no te ama. Tiene a ese mecánico como su pareja, su bebé es de él y tu eres su amante.- Anya le gritó, restándole importancia y siguiendo con su intento de escapar.

Viktor le agarró de los brazos para que no escapase para el otro lado de la casa o algunas de las ventanas. -No hables de él así, Anya. Ambos sabemos que la que me engaña eres tú y no él.- Le suelta. Ya estaba cansado, emocional y psicológicamente. Estaba enojado y no quería más veneno saliendo de la boca de Anya hacía Yuuri.

-¡Yo en ningún momento te he engañado!- Ella gritó de nuevo, lanzándole un plato semi-mojado del escurridor. Viktor lo esquivó y Georgi trató de agarrarla solo para que casi le cayera otro en la cara.

-No te culpo por elegir a Georgi. Él es un gran hombre y si ustedes se aman, entonces- Ella lo cortó con otro plato a la cabeza, aunque su puntería hizo que cayera a sus pies.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera si tu te niegas a tocarme? Tengo necesidades, Viktor.- Ella se quejó, una vez más lanzándole la culpa.

-Te lo voy a dejar muy en claro, Viktor Nikiforov. Si tu me dejas, me mató.- dijo ella, voz llena de veneno.

Podía ya escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia, Anya se secó la cara con sus mangas y se arregló el cabello.

Viktor no sabía que decir pero no se atrevió a mover por miedo de que ella le lanzara otro objeto, sin embargo no se retiró de la puerta de la cocina para evitar que por allí saliese si todavía tenía intenciones de huir.

Tocaron a la puerta y Georgi los dejó entrar.

Los paramédicos entraron por la puerta y con Georgi entraron a la casa al área de la cocina que tenía la puerta trasera. -Buenas tardes, venimos porque recibimos un llamado sobre alguien que atentaba contra su vida.-

-Si,- Viktor asintió.

-No es nada por el estilo, señor.- Anya aseguró, voz segura y tranquila como si nunca hubiera llorado en primer lugar. Viktor sentía que se le cerraba la garganta de la sorpresa.

-¿Hubo un llamado de éste lugar, no es cierto?- Uno de ellos preguntó.

Ella continuó, -Fue una situación de pareja, como puede ver. Me emocioné un poco y dije algunas cosas. No fue nada más que eso.-

Viktor se repuso rápidamente, -Anya, me lo dijiste ni hace 5 minutos. No es una conducta normal el amenazar con suicidarse.-

Ella le dio la espalda, -Tampoco es normal, el querer acusar a tu prometida de ser una loca para sentirte mejor de engañarla con tu amante japonés, pero sin embargo eso me has hecho, Viktor. ¿Encima quieres que yo no me exalté por ello?- Sus ojos brillaban con emoción reprimida.

-¿Y mi honor, Viktor? ¿Vas a botarme de tu lado como si fuese un juguete roto que ya no te sirve? El último deseo de mi madre fue verme casada y eso se hará.-

-Las personas terminan relaciones todos los días, Anya. Tu todavía eres una gran mujer y puedes ser feliz con quién desees.- Terminó suavemente para no herirla más con, -Yo no soy esa persona para ti.-

Ella lo miraba con dolor en los ojos. -He tomado mi decisión y no harás que cambié de parecer.-

Viktor no tenía más que decir. Se le acabaron las palabras. Se dio la vuelta y trató de irse, pero Anya le cerró el pasó. -Te comprometiste conmigo, Viktor. ¡Cúmpleme!-

Ella comenzó empujarlo repitiendo lo último como record rayado, a lo que los paramédicos le sostuvieron los brazos y la alejaron de él.

Viktor no podía seguir más allí. Pasó por el lado de Georgi que miraba la situación preocupado pero desde una distancia razonable para no verse envuelto en aquella disputa de pareja. -Georgi, por favor, quedate con ella. Necesita alguien como tú en estos momentos.-

Su primo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos cayendo fijamente en Anya quien lloraba y pataleaba en la cocina.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ, VIKTOR! ¡Yo no he terminado de hablar contigo! No hemos terminado. ¡No me tomes a la ligera, Viktor! ¡REGRESA, VIKTOR! ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ EN TUS MANOS! ¡VIKTOR!- Ella gritó peleando por salir del agarre de los paramédicos.

Viktor agarró sus cosas y salió por la puerta.

La situación lo dejó aturdido. Por más que le dolía haber la herido tanto, sentía como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Quería lavarse las manos de toda esa situación.

Noa, Yuuri, Viktor ya podía estar con ustedes. Como padre y como futuro marido.

Sacó su celular para chequear la hora para darse una idea de cuánto tiempo quitó aquel pleito de su horario, para darse con una llamada en progreso.

-¿Aló?-

-Hola, señor. ¿Ya llegaron los paramédicos?- Preguntó la recepcionista.

-Sí,- contestó Viktor, garganta seca. -Disculpe, ¿podría darme la grabación de ésta llamada?-

~*~

Yuuri esperaba una vez más frente al consultorio del Dr. Fernández.

Había tomado una siesta después de dejar a Noa con Yurio y Mila, quienes la cuidarían mientras él asistía a su cita.

Todavía tenía sueño pero por lo menos pensaba que podía aguantar unas horas más antes de tomar una última siesta e ir a recoger a su hija. Le daba pena tomar ventaja de su disposición para ayudarlo pero necesitaba un par de horas tranquilas para recuperar lo que no dormía en la noches.

Quería otra vez dormir en la oficina de Viktor, que él cuidara de Noa mientras dormía y que cuando despierte su hija y alfa lo reciban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Paciente Katsuki,- llamó la enfermera.

Yuuri entró al consultorio y como cualquier otra cita médica explicó la razón lo la que asistía al consultorio.

-Le voy a confesar al padre de mi hija que mi hija es suya.- Yuuri explicó brevemente, -Tengo miedo de lo que me diga cuando se entere, cómo reaccione y quiero que alguien me aconseje al respecto. También apoyo por si termina mal.-

El psicólogo lo anotó sin reacción e hizo una pregunta simple, -Si cree que el padre de su hija va a reaccionar mal, ¿porqué piensa que es una buena idea informarle al respecto?-

Yuuri por alguna razón no podía recordar porqué Viktor no estaría feliz de tener saber que Noa era suya; hasta que recordó a Anya. -Él se encuentra comprometido con otra persona.-

Aquella imagen de su amado Vitya sonriendo hermosamente mientras cargaba a Noa era tan conmovedor que lo recordaría hasta el fin sus días como lo más preciado para él.

-Me imagino que sus problemas radican en la pareja de su ex...- Era una invitación par hablar sobre lo mucho que detestaba a Anya, lo cual fue extremadamente fácil de hacer, pero no podía escapar de mencionar su rol como su ginecóloga y la parte que jugó ella en su parto de alto riesgo.

Los ojos del Dr. Fernández perdieron bastante calor ante aquella confesión y fruñía el ceño mientras anotaba observaciones en sus papeles. Claro que Yuuri aclaró no ser instruido en prácticas médicas, por lo que no podía estar seguro si se haya cometido falta médica pero era lo suficiente leído como para entender que era labor de ella el prevenir aquellas complicaciones. Felizmente todo terminó bien y su hija estaba sana y salva. Yuuri por su parte nunca más iba a tratarse con ella, así que él se encontraba extremadamente feliz por ello.

-Me parece que no debería haber inconvenientes en explicarle a su ex pareja que su bebé es de él.- Explica el psicólogo, sin comentar sobre su preocupación de la conducta de Anya como su ginecóloga. -Si desea en algún momento pedir pensión alimenticia, no le quedaría mal dejarlo en claro para evitar futuras peleas. Más que eso, dada la personalidad que me refiere de su ex pareja, yo creo que hay la posibilidad de que reaccione favorablemente a la noticia.-

-Eso no significa que le agrade recibir aquella noticia recién ahora que ha nacido su bebé.- Recalca como si Yuuri no supiera que si iba a explicarle a Viktor, hubiera sido mejor hacerlo mientras seguía embarazado. -Sin embargo, creo que pueden llevar una relación como padres separados y tal vez como amigos por el bien de su hija.-

Yuuri había tenido esperanzas que hablar con el psicólogo le quitara las dudas con respecto a si confesarle a Viktor, pero terminó dándole menos ganas de confesar. Yuuri no quería que su hija estuviera yendo entre dos casas toda su vida, preguntándose porqué sus padres no vivían juntos o porqué Viktor tenía otra pareja que podría tratarla mal.

Inmediatamente, su corazón aceptó lo que sabia desde el principio. No podía decirle nada a Viktor. Su hija era producto de una inseminación, esa era la historia y con esa se quedaría.

Sentía como aquella imagen de Viktor con su hija se iba contaminando con sus sentimientos y terminó la sesión con el corazón pesado ante la triste decisión.

~*~

Fueron un par de semanas hasta que Viktor se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo con lo ocurrido entre él y Anya para permitir que se calmen los humos de su separación antes de comenzar a cobrar aquellas salidas que Yuuri le había prometido a Viktor.

Viktor llamó a la puerta de la casa de los Katsuki un jueves en la mañana. Había arreglado su mañana para que estuviese libre y poder llevar a Yuuri a hacer varias cosas hoy.

-Adelante,- sonó la voz de Yuuri desde dentro de la casa. Viktor abrió la puerta y se dio con la imagen de un Yuuri con ojeras pronunciadas.

-Viktor...- Yuuri estaba notablemente cansado y a Viktor le daba tantas ganas de acunarlo a su pecho para poderlo cuidar.

-Buenos días, Yuuri.- Saludó con su mejor sonrisa, -Hoy he venido a llevarte a ver aquella tienda de la que te comenté.-

Viktor se divirtió cuando su cara reflejaba exactamente cuando la memoria hizo __click__  en su cabeza. Era tan lindo. Aunque en vez de alegrarse, Yuuri puso una cara de frustración.

-Viktor...- Yuuri comenzó con cuidado, -sé que tienes las mejores intenciones y como dijiste, has terminado con Anya, pero...-

-Es todavía muy reciente tu separación con ella. Todo el mundo va a hablar, si salimos a algún lado juntos. Además Noa es muy pequeña todavía para estar paseando mucho tiempo.- Podía notar que Yuuri estaba tratando de evitarlo, poner excusas sobre excusas por nervios o cualquier inseguridad que tuviese.

Viktor hizo un sonido triste, -Pero Yuuri, separé todo mi día para poder pasarlo contigo. Si me voy ahora, no tendría nada que hacer.-

Viktor se quitó su saco y la colgó en la percha por la puerta, -Asi que me quedaré contigo hoy.- Se puso sus pantuflas de dentro de la casa y le dió una enorme sonrisa.

Yuuri hizo una mueca de rechazo pero Noa comenzó a llorar y lo ignoró todo para atender a su hija.

Trató de darle pecho, de chequear si necesitaba un cambio de pañal, etc. pero lo único que atinaba a hacer era darle besos y acunarla con suavidad para que se tranquilizarla.

-¿Me permites agarrarla?- Viktor pregunta, asustando a Yuuri que casi sin querer se la cede.

Viktor la agarró con extremo cuidado, posicionándola contra su pecho. Tener aquel pequeño cuerpito entre sus brazos, pegado contra su pecho, vocecita chillando en su oído y manitas presionando contra su cara y pecho.

La ama tanto.

Se entrega completamente al momento y se amarra a ésta pequeña maravilla emocionalmente sin mirar atrás. Su hija se tranquiliza, su respiración calmandose y una pequeña mano agarrándose de la cabellera plateada de su nuca.

Si Viktor no hubiera cargado miles de bebés en sus rotaciones como practicante, tal vez pensaría que su hija le pedía nunca separarse de su lado. Un "quédate a mi lado y nunca te vayas" que lo volvería loco si Yuuri lo rechazara, pero no lo era. Lo sabía y aún así decidió aceptarlo como una petición.

__No te rindas. Lucha por mi. Yo quiero quedarme contigo también._ _

Deposita besos en la cabeza de su bebita, es cuando escucha una inspiración nasal bastante húmeda que recuerda a su audiencia. Su omega se encuentra llorando silenciosamente mientras lo filma con su bebita.

-Yuuri,- Viktor llama suavemente, reposicionando a su cachorrita para limpiarle las lágrimas a su amado, su toque es suave y acaricia la piel del japonés con sumo cariño, -¿porqué lloras?- Quería con todas sus fuerzas llamarlo __lyubov__  como solía hacerlo, pero se contuvo para que la magia del momento no se perdiera.

Yuuri terminó la grabación bajando su celular y usó sus mangas para limpiarse la cara de las lágrimas que la mojaban. -Noa es tu hija.-

Ambos se miraron y los ojos de Viktor desbordaron lágrimas. Con un sólo paso, cerró la distancia entre ellos y besó a Yuuri. -Gracias.- Le repetía entre besos. -Gracias, gracias, gracias...-

-Gracias por elegirme. Gracias por decirme. Gracias.- Beso tras beso le depositaba a su omega que éste no dudaba en corresponder.

-¿Lo sabías?- le preguntó después de varias rondas, labios rojos e hinchados.

Viktor asintió acomodando a Noa en sus brazos. -No estaba inconsciente en la fiesta del hospital, recuerdo lo que pasó pero no estaba seguro si era un sueño o no. Después de eso, Chris hizo un examen de paternidad sin mi autorización.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes?- Preguntó suavemente el japonés, tomando a Noa para llevarla a su cuarto.

Viktor lo siguió y juntos se encaminaron a su cuarto para dejarla allí. Yuuri repitió la pregunta ya con su hija acostada.

-Casate conmigo, Yuuri. Déjame darle a ambos mi apellido.-

-No podemos simplemente casarnos. Acabas de terminar con tu prometida.- Yuuri regaño aunque su sonrisa y receptividad a sus besos delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No me importa.-

Un beso selló aquella decisión.

****FIN** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
